Talking Wasn't Necessary
by Calie1
Summary: One Shot. He tried to put it into words, he really did. He got as far as opening his mouth before he was kissing her again.


Notes: Short one shot. I haven't been in the mood for multi-chapter fics, so this is what happens.

* * *

Chloe didn't need to open her eyes to know where she was, yet she did anyway, somehow needing the confirmation. It didn't matter that the feel of the sheets, the sounds, the smells, even the temperature of the room were all different. She still had to see for herself. When she opened her eyes she briefly wondered if it was still dark out, the curtains succeeding in blocking out the light rather efficiently. But eventually she spotted a small crack, a ray of light creeping in. She imagined he liked his sleep, often sleeping in. It didn't surprise her that he'd make his bedroom impenetrable to sunlight. Someone like him, out all hours of the night, needed his sleep.

Slowly, Chloe rolled onto her back, and stared up at the ceiling. At this point her eyes had begun to adjust to wakefulness and she could make out different things in his room, but she didn't linger long on the objects. Instead she rolled her head just slightly to the side, just enough that she could glance out of the corner of her eyes to verify what she already knew. There he lay at her side, on his stomach, face turned toward her. Quickly she looked away, but not before glancing down at his bare upper body and down to where the sheet covered his hips. She looked down to her own portion of the sheet which she was currently holding against her chest with her hands folded over her heart.

Without even thinking of the noise she might make, she blew out a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could try to leave, stealthily of course. But Chloe didn't believe for a minute that would work. Even if it could, it wasn't like she could just avoid him. She could evade him for a while longer – roll over, try to drift off to sleep, or most likely lay in wait for him to rouse. Perhaps she should just wake him up, demand he tell her what the hell he had been thinking, even though she had been a willing participant. She had put up a little fight, short lived as it was. The more she thought about it though, it hadn't really been a fight. More like a weak protest. Her pushing at his chest, breathing heavily, but still clinging to his shirt. Asking him to wait, but wishing he wouldn't. Claiming that they couldn't just do this without even talking. He hadn't agreed. Talk later had been his suggestion and she had followed willingly, foolishly.

She fought the urge to rub her face.

"You know you can try to be quiet, but I can see your eyes are open."

Chloe swallowed at the sound of his voice. It was unfamiliar, low and rough with sleep. "I was thinking. It doesn't require much noise."

"I suppose not."

Chloe felt the bed shift, and her heart beat harder in response. Against her better judgement she turned her head to find him on his side, now propped up on his arm and looking down at her. His brown eyes didn't hold the apprehension her own did. Instead they seemed pretty confident. "Your solution to the problem, to talk later...was stupid." He chuckled and she fought the urge to reach out and slap his chest.

"Well the entire thing was pretty irresponsible."

The fact that he admitted to agreeing with her, knowing that they had only created problems for themselves, set her off. Chloe pushed herself up with one hand, using the other to hold the sheet to her chest, although now her back was completely bare. "I can't believe you! Knowing that I already had reservations you just said 'talk later'. Even they you agreed it was irresponsible, foolish, and probably the stupidest thing I've done in a long time." She was going to stop, but couldn't resist one more biting comment. "Of course when it comes to Oliver Queen, I'm sure this rates pretty low on the list of stupidest decisions." She expected him to counter attack, not roll his eyes at her and fall onto his back.

"Sure it was irresponsible, but I never said foolish or stupid." Oliver let his eyes glance at the bare expanse of skin expose on her back. In the darkness she didn't notice, couldn't have even seen, how he let his eyes roam her face and travel down to her chest. Her breasts were covered and hidden from his view, but it was enough knowing that there was nothing beneath the sheet.

She wanted to be angry, but it was almost impossible. Because not only was she sitting in his bed arguing with him naked, but she'd been a more than willing participant. Chloe wasn't an idiot. She was a well informed adult who knew exactly what she was doing when she threw caution to the wind the previous night. What they'd been thinking was another question. They'd known each other too long and too much was at stake for them to create issues merely for a toss in the sheets. But as she looked at him she knew it didn't 'just' happen. It had been happening for a while. And when they both realized simultaneously that the other wanted it... "This isn't like me," she blurted out suddenly. That was the only reason she could find for her anxiety and his lack thereof.

"No, I didn't think so." He could see the wheels turning in her head, see the doubt etched in her features, the growing fear and anxiety. Chloe didn't doubt herself much anymore, she was pretty comfortable with her persona and her future. Some things though, he suspected didn't change. Slowly he sat up, being careful not to startle her. Green eyes followed him as he moved. "It doesn't make it wrong."

"I don't even know what 'it' is. Isn't that the point of talking beforehand? That way we do know what 'it' is?" The panic showed in her tone more than she would have liked. She didn't want to appear desperate and scared, but she was. She'd been carrying around this attraction/crush/admiration for Oliver long enough and she had gotten used to ignoring it. The last thing she expected was for him to return any portion of it.

"Stop thinking about it."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it's wrong, and--" His mouth was on hers again, but if felt like the first time. She gasped the same way she had the previous night, parting her mouth for him. This time though he didn't respond as quickly or as forcefully. Instead slipping his tongue past her lips gently, caressing her.

Oliver pulled away slightly, holding her eyes with his own. "I can tell you without a doubt if it was wrong I wouldn't have done it. The way we went about it may have been irresponsible, but it was hardly impulsive. This is something I've thought through quite a few times, and I'm pretty sure I decided a long time ago that it wasn't wrong."

"What is 'it'?" Chloe asked again, her voice slightly breathless.

He tried to put it into words, he really did. He got as far as opening his mouth before he was kissing her again. He suspected for a moment she would push him away, insisting that they talk this time. But she didn't. Instead she leaned into him, tilting her head. Oliver didn't hesitate to slide his arm under the sheets and over her body so that he was leaning over her, his arms trapping her beneath him. And as he lowered himself on top of her she allowed herself to slowly fall back onto the mattress, wrapping her arms around him as she went. There would be talking later, to be sure, but as he slid his leg between hers, covered her body with his own and felt her gasp as she arched up into him he already knew what he wanted. Talking wasn't necessary.


End file.
